Stress
by SabbyBaby
Summary: Harry und Ron wundern sich,warum Hermine in letzter Zeit SO arbeitswütig ist und Harry hat schon eine gute Idee,wie er es aus seiner Freundin herausbekommen und sie zum Entspannen anregen könnte.


Ich verdiene absolut nicht an dieser Geschichte und alle darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling.

Viel Spaß mit meiner Story:

Völlig übermüdet,überarbeitet und hinzu noch erkältet kam Hermine gegen zehn Uhr aus der Bücherei zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.Da es ein Freitagabend war,war dieser noch vollbesetzt mit gut gelaunten Schülern,die sich auf ihr Wochenende freuten.

Sofort bereute Hermine ihre Entscheidung die Bücherei zu verlassen,da sie vorhatte noch etwas zu lernen.Seufzend setzte sie sich an einen etwas entfernten Tisch,wo noch einige ihrer Bücher verstreut waren,breitete ihre Pergamentrolle vor sich aus und nahm die Feder wieder zur Hand und machte sich daran noch weitere Notizen zu machen.

"Hermine!",begrüßte Ron sie,gefolgt von Harry,der sich neben seine Freundin setzte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab,"Warum lässt du den Wisch nicht einfach liegen und setzt dich zu uns?Das kann doch noch warten."

"Wisch?",Hermine blitzte Ron gefährlich an,"Das ist alles andere als irgendein WISCH Ronald!Im Gegensatz zu dir,bin ich nicht scharf drauf die Hausaufgaben für Snape immer auf den letzten Drücker zu machen."

"Wir haben noch eine Woche Zeit!",entgegnete Ron prompt,"Also stell dich nicht so an."

"Ich stelle mich nicht an!",schrie Hermine,wodurch der Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte,was jedoch weder Hermine noch Ron wahrnahmen und sie anfingen sich gegenseitig anzukeifen.

Harry räusperte sich unbehaglich und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Unterarm Hermines,"Er hat Recht...Entspann dich ein wenig."

Hermine stand abprupt auf und stämmte die Hände in die Hüfte und starrte auf ihren Freund herab,"Das war doch klar,dass du wieder zu ihm hältst.Ich muss mir doch gar keine Hoffnung machen,dass du auch nur ein einziges Mal zu mir hältst!"

"Hermine..."

"Hermine!",machte diese ihn nach und knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch,"Ich habe weder Lust DICH noch diesen ignoranten Kerl heute noch zu sehen!Und das gleiche gilt für morgen.Geht mir bloß aus dem Weg und redet erst wieder mit mir,wenn ihr zur Vernunft gekommen seid!"

"Wer hier wohl zur Vernunf kommen muss!",rief Ron Hermine nach,die mit ihren Büchern den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte und wie Harry vermutete in den Raum der Schulsprecher eilte,den sie sich gemeinsam mit Harry teilte,da die beiden am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres zu eben diesen ernannt wurden,"Sie ist total verrückt geworden,sag ich dir.Ihr ist nicht mehr zu helfen."

Harry nickte leicht und bemerkte,dass sie ihre Rolle Pergament vergessen hatte.

"Ich werde ihr die noch schnell geben.",meinte er,aber Ron hielt ihn panisch am Ärmel zurück.

"Bist DU verrückt?Das ist dein Todesurteil,Harry.Hast du denn nicht gehört,dass sie uns beide heute und morgen nicht mehr sehen will?Wir sollten diesen Wunsch wirklich respektieren,meinst du nicht auch?Du bist zu jung um zu sterben."

"Sie meinte es sicher nicht so...",sagte Harry wenig davon überzeugt und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

"Ja,natürlich.",grummelte Ron sarkastisch,"Sie hat es auch nicht ernst gemeint,als sie sagte,dass sie unsere Hausaufgaben verbrennen würde,wenn wir noch einmal von ihr abschreiben sollten."

Harry zog seine Stirn besorgt in Falten,als er daran zurückdachte und an das Theater,was Hermine veranstaltet hatte.In letzter Zeit war sie in der Tat nicht sie selbst und reagierte bei jeder Kleinigkeit extrem gereizt.Sie war meistens schlecht gelaunt und hatte nach vielen durcharbeiteten Nächten dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.Selbst wenn Harry ihr morgens einen Kuss geben wollte,stieß sie ihn unsanft zurück und grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.Sie hatte ohnehin keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbracht,da sie den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit hinter Büchern verbrachte.Woher auf einmal diser,selbst für Hermine,krankhafte Arbeitseifer kam,war für Harry und Ron ein Rätsel.

"Ich werde es trotzdem mal versuchen...Wenn ich gegen Voldemort antreten konnte,werde ich ja wohl noch mit meiner Freundin fertig werden."

Skeptisch nickte Ron und drückte seinem Freund die Daumen,was dieser leicht lächelnd hinnahm.Harry fühlte sich wie auf einen Weg zu einer Schlacht,als er den Flur herunterlief und um eine Ecke bog,wo er vor einem Porträit mit einem Mann,der einen kleinen Affen auf der Schulter trug,zum Stehen kam,"Papperlapapp!"

Rasch sprang das Porträit auf und Harry stieg langsam und vorsichtig hindurch.

Sofort erblickte er seine Freundin,die wie immer mit der Nase in einem dicken Wälzer steckte und nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte,dass Harry eingetreten war,"Hermine?"

Erschrocken fuhr diese zusammen,jedoch verengten sich ihre Augen,als sie Harry wahrnahm,"Was verstehst du daran nicht,wenn ich sage,dass ich dich nicht sehen will?Wie deutlich soll ich es denn noch ausdrücken?"

"Ich...Du hast das hier vergessen.",bedröppelt hielt Harry die Rolle seiner Freundin entgegen,die sie ihm forsch aus der Hand riss und vor sich ausbreitete.

"Ist sonst noch was?",wollte sie wissen,ihre Augen nicht von dem Buch nehmend.

Harry war kurz davor resigniert kehrt zu machen,entschied sich jedoch dagegen und stellte sich mit neuem Mut vor ihr auf,"Ja,allerdings!"

Genervt sah sie auf und ihr Blick hätte nicht tödlicher sein können.

Harry grinste innerlich und hoffte inständig,dass sein Plan Hermine an ihrer Schwachstelle zu packen funktionieren würde und sie endlich wieder zu leben anfing.

"Ich...Ich habe mich nur gefragt,ob es da vielleicht jemand anderen gibt.",nuschelte Harry mit schwacher Stimme und setzte sein bestes verletztes und unsicheres Gesicht auf.

"Wie bitte?",Hermine schien nicht recht zu verstehen,worauf ihr Freund hinauswollte und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

"Triffst du dich mit einem anderen Jungen?",fragte er nun direkter und beobachtete wie der Mund seiner Freundin aufklappte,"Du verbringst keine Zeit mehr mit mir,küsst mich nicht mehr...Wenn es einen anderen gibt,dann sag es mir bitte."

Hermine verschlug es für ein paar Sekunden die Sprache,in der sie Harry nur fassungslos anstarrte,der sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

Er schaffte es seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und drehte sich dramatisch um,"Ich verstehe..."

"Nein!",Hermine hielt sein Hemd fest in ihrer Faust und zog ihn zu sich,"Nein,du irrst dich!"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Nacken und legte ihre Arme um ihn,"Es gibt keinen anderen...Du musst verrückt sein das zu glauben!"

Harry grinste triumphierend,"Und was ist es dann?Warum stellst du mich zurück?"

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück,"Ich lerne...Ich dachte,dass ist dir bewusst."

Harry drehte sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern,"Also verliere ich dich an Bücher!"

Erneut war Hermine sprachlos und Harry machte sich eine Notiz,sich diesen Tag genau zu merken,da es eine Seltenheit war Hermine Granger ohne Worte zu sehen.

"Du verlierst mich doch gar nicht!",sagte Hermine sanft und legte ihr Hand auf Harrys Wange,der seine Augen schloss.

Eine solche Berührung war einfach so selten geworden.

"Wir sind seit sechs Monaten zusammen,aber seit Wochen fühlt es sich nicht mehr danach an.",erklärte Harry leise und küsste ihre Handfläche.

"Das tut mir Leid...Ich bin nur etwas gestresst...In einer Woche werde ich wieder ganz die Alte sein..."

Harry lachte,"In einer Woche,hm?"

Verlegen blickte Hermine auf den Boden,"Ja,dann haben ich die Arbeit für Arithmantik geschrieben und die Hausaufgaben für Snape und die Übersetzung für alte Runen..."

"Und was steckt noch dahinter?Es ist nicht das erste mal,dass du mehrer Arbeiten erledigst.",meinte Harry und stupste ihre Nase an,"Denk mal an unser drittes Jahr zurück."

Hermine lächelte,wobei ihr Kopf rot angelaufen war,"Ich hatte nicht die volle Punktzahl..."

Harry lachte lauf auf,was seine Freundin grimmig aufnahm,"Wann denn?In welchem Fach?"

"Arithmantik.",gab sie säuerlich zurück,"Und das ist überhaupt nicht lustig,Harry!"

"Nicht?Wie viele Punkte haben dir gefehlt?"

Hermine stockte kurz,"Einer..."

Erneut lachte Harry laut auf,während Hermine mit ihrer roten Gesichtsfarbe den Weasleys Konkurrenz machen könnte,"Das...ist...LÄCHERLICH!"

Schweigend und mit verschränkten Armen betrachetet sie ihren Freund,der noch immer lachte und nur schwer wieder die Fassung erlangen konnte.

"Für mich ist es aber nicht lächerlich,Harry."

"Richtig,richtig...",sich räuspernd versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

"Idiot.",nuschelte Hermine,konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

Harry legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich heran,"Meinst du,dass du für die heutige Nacht eine kleine Ausnahme machen kannst?Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar."

Hermine baute sich zu ihrem Freund auf und küsste ihn kurz,ihre Hände legte sie auf seine Brust,"Morgen muss ich aber wieder anfangen zu lernen."

"Deal."

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren legte Harry seine Lippen wieder auf die seiner Freundin.Er war erleichtert,dass sein Plan aufgegangen war und wenigstens für diese Nacht Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte.

In den Kuss lächelnd nahm er seine Freundin auf den Arm,was Hermine quitschen ließ,"Hey!"

"Bett!",grinste Harry und trug sie die Treppe in sein Zimmer herauf,legte Hermine sanft auf sein Bett und platzierte sich langsam auf ihr,sofort wieder in einem Kuss versinkend.

"Ich liebe dich.",hauchte Hermine und befreite Harry von seinem Hemd,was achtlos irgendwo im Zimmer landete.

Zufrieden sah er auf sie hinab,"Ich liebe dich auch!"

So und nu her mit euren kommis ;)


End file.
